


【锤基】黑帮爱情故事（小甜饼一发完/he/abo）

by Alehidle



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:42:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27503248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alehidle/pseuds/Alehidle
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Kudos: 10





	【锤基】黑帮爱情故事（小甜饼一发完/he/abo）

“那批货你藏哪了？”  
废旧的工厂里潮湿和腐败的气息混合着浓重的血腥味撕破空气贯穿五脏六腑，被绑在凳子上血肉模糊的人已经接近死亡，索尔将手里的刀具扔回桌面，器具相碰的声音打破了一丝的压抑。  
因为这批货索尔差点送命，亏一大笔钱是小事，被宗师怀疑终止了长期的交易甚至被这个合作伙伴拿枪指着脑袋可不是小事，索尔没少经历这些濒临死亡的事情，他知道自己能躲过，但他更在意失去的合作。  
宗师一直都是道上毒品交易的顶梁柱，他也一直都是阿萨毒品线的长期合作伙伴，现在好了，就因为眼前这个叛徒就这么泡汤了。  
索尔火气上来一脚将人连人带凳子踹翻在地，他从来不亲自动手审讯，如果不是气头上来他还不想脏了自己的手。索尔将剩下的事务交给手下处理，范达尔心领神会的递给了他擦手绢。  
范达尔知道索尔今天晚上就要那批货的具体位置，他们现在还有很多事要做。  
索尔将带血的手帕扔到地上，他不想再在这个破工厂呆下去了。  
索尔推开了沉重的铁门，胸口满是怒火只想回去洗掉身上的血污，等收拾干净后去找洛基。  
等等，洛基？  
“乓——” “操。”  
索尔捂着后脑勺，他刚刚走出大门就被人一巴掌打偏了头，偏偏索尔离铁门还很近，脑袋愣是撞到了门上发出了清澈的响声。  
听到声响的范达尔和霍根急忙跑了出来，原本恶狠狠的两个人当看清了门外的形势后又老老实实的低下头站在了一边。  
“洛…洛基。”  
洛基也不说话，看着眼前低着头像是犯了错的狗子等着被主人揍的三个Alpha，偏偏索尔还捂着后脑勺一脸委屈。  
索尔没想到洛基追到了这里，但他的丈夫却也没有走进工厂，只是安安静静的站在外面等着，一身黑色的他融进黑夜里，刚出门索尔还真没有看见他。  
“我白天怎么跟你说的。”  
这是个陈述句。索尔在心里暗暗警惕，洛基现在很生气。  
“说…” “我说晚上要你跟我一起去皇家剧院，你个混蛋。”  
索尔真的不是有意要放洛基鸽子的，叛徒抓的太突然，索尔满腔怒火的跑来只想抓着这人发泄，偏偏忽略了时间。  
索尔脸上堆笑的握住了洛基的手，想好好安慰安慰生气的丈夫，可洛基却推开了索尔靠过来的身躯：“行了，那批货我找到了。”  
索尔听了立刻摆正了神色，他看了看范达尔：“知道该怎么做了吧。”  
范达尔是好属下也是好伙伴，他很了解索尔每一句话和眼神下的含义，而现在他要做的就是去解决掉工厂里那个半死不活的人，他已经没有任何价值了。  
解决掉眼前的麻烦后索尔一身轻，他现在唯一的任务就是顺丈夫的毛，索尔揽过洛基的肩膀，两人向着车的方向走，夜还长，他们还能找个餐厅吃个烛光晚餐，然后回到索尔最近的公寓来一场火辣的性爱，而这些前提是先把洛基的毛捋顺。  
“我的洛基果然厉害，所以这批货你是怎么找到的？”  
“你审的那个走狗的手下是个软蛋，绑来下点狠手就受不住了。”洛基拨开肩膀上的胳膊：“别碰我。”  
范达尔看着那两人的背影寻思着，他们的奥丁森家主总是举止得体性格亲和，实际上却是背地里干尽狠绝事儿，范达尔曾经以为索尔可能就那么独自过着，直到洛基的出现让范达尔看到了索尔不为人知的一面。

-

洛基和索尔不同，索尔的笑总能让人放下戒心，但了解他的人都知道在他面前说的每一句话做的每一件事都要仔细思考，而洛基却是个不折不扣的疯子。  
“你不能这么说。”索尔皱皱眉反驳范达尔的看法：“洛基是个迷人的疯子。”  
这有什么区别吗？  
范达尔翻了个白眼，随口问着：“以前看不出来，没想到你好洛基这口儿？”  
索尔笑着摇摇头，往面前的酒杯里加了两块儿冰：“不是我好这口，洛基的确很迷人，不是吗。”  
索尔没再继续说下去，范达尔知道索尔从来不愿意解释太多，他的偏爱不需要向别人解释，如果你有疑问，那就自己琢磨好了。  
“我以为你更喜欢乖巧的。”  
索尔不再回复。  
索尔的身份在道上人尽皆知，奥丁森家的地位不可撼动，像索尔这种人很难找到可以并肩的伴侣，所以像他们这种人更偏向于选择乖巧的伴侣，可洛基和那些乖巧的伴侣不一样，他以omega的第二性别在道上混的风生水起，早听说他为了拿下劳菲森家和家族之下的约顿帮派亲自干掉了他的两个哥哥。在他接手了家族生意之后，洛基劳菲森的名字一夜间传遍了每一个黑暗的角落，他们从没想到过劳菲森家的家主是从未听说过的小辈。  
最初听到洛基的名字时索尔倒是有些嗤之以鼻，劳菲森哪怕是个大家族索尔也不太放在眼里，他的不可一世让他甚至以刻板印象在心里贬低洛基的伟绩，无非就是alpha们统一的想法：omega难成大事，如果能，他们一定卖屁股了。  
索尔不在意劳菲森，但他在意劳菲森的军火。  
和约顿的军火交易是长期的，而索尔第一次见到洛基就是因为这场交易。  
为了满足自己的好奇心，索尔屈尊降贵的亲自出了面，可到了交易地点见到的却是洛基的手下。索尔有些不满，他亲自出面的交易没有任何家主敢怠慢，而这个劳菲森不仅不出面，还以糊弄的“有事”为由。  
更糟糕的是那天的交易出了问题，突然传来的枪响让约顿和阿萨双方都有些乱了阵脚，对方来势汹汹，上来就是一顿扫射，索尔根本就没有回击的余地。  
就在索尔靠在车背后准备叫人时，身后的子弹却停了下来，索尔悄悄透过玻璃查看情势，只看到还穿着一身西装的黑发青年拿着冲锋枪冲着敌人就是一顿扫，那是索尔第一次见到洛基，而这个场面有些出乎意料，却也很吸引索尔的目光。  
洛基为了行动方便扔掉了领带，还解开了几颗扣子，大老远的索尔都被洛基修身的衬衣之下的窄腰吸引了，洛基不怕死的疯狂嗜血行为让索尔忘掉了原先对洛基的偏见，好在对方人数不多，洛基的解决效率也很高，青年随手扔掉手里的冲锋枪，将额前垂下的发丝捋到脑后，眼里的疯狂和渴求更多的神色久久不能退去。  
那时范达尔就读懂了索尔的眼神，他渴望洛基，眼里满是兴奋的神色。  
后来双方才知道，那天被派来的人来自泰坦，不过是因为洛基新家主的身份让Thanos想要给他下马威罢了，谁知道不服的洛基叫人踢了Thanos的馆子，最后又把Thanos的手下乌木吼搞的差点丧命，两人之间的战役才平息了一段时间。  
收起回忆，范达尔看着坐在自己对面明显也是在回忆的索尔，这一刻范达尔终于明白，他最先看到的就是洛基的疯狂和冷漠，却被这些东西蒙住了双眼，忽视了洛基本身的魅力，让他觉得洛基是他口中的“索尔竟然好这口”的人，但索尔不同，从最初索尔看见的就是洛基与生俱来的魅力，而那些疯狂好斗就是加分点。  
范达尔笑了笑，并不是洛基不该被人爱，只是普通人没法驾驭罢了。

*

索尔有时会回忆起追求洛基的过程，没有鲜花礼物，也没有烛光晚餐，不过有些耗体力罢了。  
“像洛基这种人，追求他不能靠浪漫。”  
索尔往对面的范达尔的酒杯里又倒了些酒。昏暗的灯光下两个人看上去都有些懒散。  
“你得打得过他。”  
操。范达尔在心里骂了一句。  
洛基不屑于别人的追求，凡是将玫瑰花送到他手中的，洛基都会将这些花朵踩在脚下，当着追求者的面的那种。他与生俱来的那股该死的冷漠劲儿让很多人望而却步，也让一部份人认为他的冷漠之下是需要被爱的心，每当看穿这些人的心思后索尔都会觉得不屑，这就是为什么他从不担心洛基身边有追求者，因为这些人根本就不知道洛基想要什么。  
洛基不需要鲜花，不需要礼物，他有足够的钱挥霍，他更不需要爱这种肉麻的东西，他想要的是权利，索尔无非就是用能够给予约顿最大好处的条件换来了和洛基见面的机会，然后在他面前耍耍无赖犯犯贱，偶尔约去打打拳。  
洛基是个强劲的对手，打拳他没输过，除了面对索尔的时候。  
索尔原本没想下狠手，开玩笑，这可是他未来老婆，打跑了谁来负责。后来索尔发现洛基根本不需要他手下留情，面对让洛基热血沸腾的事情时洛基比任何人都认真，最后反倒是索尔被洛基带动得越来越认真，但结果却不太尽洛基的意，他打不过索尔。  
当洛基被索尔单手掐着脖子按在地面上时洛基眼睛里不服输的狠劲儿让索尔意识到他的选择没有错。  
是了，没错了，他们之间的联系建立起来了。  
从那之后反倒是洛基约索尔的次数多了起来，不为别的，就是想打架。  
后来的后来，两人真正滚到一起还真多亏了Thanos。洛基最后还是跟泰坦闹崩了，双方狠干了一场，最后洛基拖着一身的伤找到了索尔，索尔气疯了，一边帮不愿意去医院的洛基包扎一边骂他，这个小混蛋永远都沉不住气。  
这个时候的洛基发现索尔真是该死的有魅力，他用最后一点力气扳过了索尔的脑袋咬他的嘴唇。  
“看，洛基就是这么狂野。”  
索尔一口喝干了酒杯里的液体，坐在对面的范达尔听的一愣一愣的。这事儿他完全没有参与，索尔全权自己行动，没有任何人的帮忙，以至于当范达尔真正反应过来后，两人已经走到一起了。  
但不得不承认，这也是范达尔见过的最另类的追求方式。  
他还想问些什么，可索尔已经起身，他拿起身边的外套打算离开酒馆了：“好了，今天就到这儿吧，我得赶紧回去，洛基最近脾气不太好。”  
索尔指了指自己的肚子，范达尔才想起来，对了，他们的嫂子怀孕了。  
范达尔见识过洛基孕期的脾气，大家都知道洛基有烟瘾，怀孕不能吸烟简直要逼疯洛基，他曾亲眼看到洛基因为一根烟拽着索尔头发发脾气的样子，偏偏索尔动都不敢动一下，生怕碰着洛基了。  
范达尔有些后怕的朝着索尔举了举杯子：“祝你好运，兄弟。”  
索尔没有回话，他背朝着范达尔挥了挥手，推门而去。

-

范达尔想过那两个狠人在一起会不会以悲剧收尾，但事实证明那两人的生活过的也是羡煞了旁人。  
他们的奥丁森家主，人前狠戾的不行，背地里只是一个疼老婆的奶爸而已。  
范达尔看着客厅里被洛基罚站墙角的芬尼尔，可怜的小朋友面前是凶狠的老爸，墙角根本就不够他缩。索尔拍了拍范达尔的肩，示意他有事二楼说。  
“洛基教育孩子的时候不要打扰他。”不然有你受的。  
好吧，虽然这两个都不是好人，但也是天作之合，不是吗。

END


End file.
